Una cosa en común
by Noebell
Summary: Un actor de película porno, y un chico de barrio... con no muy buena fama. ¿Cuántas cosas en común pueden tener? Oneshot. Bryan/Yuriy. Smut. AU.


**Pareja:** Bryan x Tala / Boris x Yuriy.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi, UA, lenguaje soez y lemon.  
**Disclaimer:** Tanto la saga de Beyblade como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

* * *

**Una cosa en común**

Oscuridad. Solo un leve destello de luz que no sabía de donde provenía. Se acercó lentamente a ella, encontrando algo que quizás no le hubiese gustado encontrar.

–Iván… ¿¡Qué demonios haces viendo una película porno en mi casa?! –el grito resonó en todos los rincones de la casa.

El chico que estaba sentado en el sofá, levantó de golpe, por culpa de ello se le enredaron las piernas y cayo de bruces al suelo. Arrastrándose por éste, llegó hasta el televisor para apagarlo. Cuando lo hubo apagado, se levantó, limpiándose la ropa.

–¡Hey, Yura! ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo el chico -que era bajito y delgado, de cabello morado y ojos rojo oscuro- cruzándose de brazos, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

Yuriy se acercó al televisor, agachándose para coger la cinta del video.

–¿Las células del placer? ¿Qué tipo de nombre estúpido es ese? –vociferó. Los nombres de las películas cada vez eran más ridículos.

–Pues… no se… uno estúpido que se le ocurrió al que la creó –se encogió de hombros-. Pero Boris, el protagonista, está buenísimo. Venía a traerte la película para que la vieras pero se me antojó verla una vez más.

–¿El que dices que esta buenísimo es el que tiene el pelo plateado? –preguntó, viendo la carátula de la película que se encontraba encima del televisor.

–Si, ¿a qué está genial? –casi babeaba mirando también la portadora de la cinta, en la que salía el protagonista en primera plana.

–Supongo que no está mal… –guardó la cinta, dejándola en el mueble debajo del video.

–Por cierto… ¿Hoy no te obligó tu madre a ir al instituto? –se tiró en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y los brazos entre estas, con la espalda pegada en el respaldo.

–Me dijo ayer que no faltara, pero esta noche no volvió, y como no tenía ganas, pues no fui –dijo, no dándole importancia-. Supongo que mi madre se habrá ido esta noche a conseguir a cualquier tío con quien acostarse… menuda puta…

–Joder, que suerte… mi madre, hoy, se puso en plan "hermana superiora de un colegio de monjas". Tsk… Vaya mierda –se estiró, apoyando esta vez los brazos encima del respaldo-. Y… ¿me vas a decir de una vez si esta noche vas a venir a la discoteca con la peña o no?

–Te dije que si iba, deja de preguntarme lo mismo mil veces, pesado –puso cara de fastidio.

–Guay. Pues vengo a tu casa a las once, ¿te hace?

–Si, pero las once, son las once, no vengas dos horas más tarde… –lo miraba acusadoramente-…como la última vez.

–Es que tenía que ponerme guapo.

–Que imbécil eres –dijo riéndose.

–Bueno yo ya me voy…

–Vienes a dejarme la película… ¿y no me dices los deberes?

–¿Para qué si no los vas a hacer de todas formas? –Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba del sofá-. Te veo esta noche –y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la puerta.

–Si –se tiró en el sofá en el que estaba el otro antes-. ¡Y no llegues tarde! –gritó al final para que el otro se enterara, porque sabía que ya había llegado a la puerta.

Yuriy's POV

¿Cuántas veces le repetí a ese idiota que no llegara tarde? Las once y media y aun no llega. Ciertamente, ya estoy acostumbrado, pero odio que me hagan esperar.

El timbre suena y me dirijo hacia la puerta, y abriéndola me encuentro con esa estúpida sonrisa de "no ha pasado nada".

–Ya era hora, ¿no te parece? –dijo en tono notablemente molesto.

–¡Oh vamos Yuriy! Solo me retrasé media hora –al verme fruncir el seño, cambia de tema-. Bueno vámonos ya ¿no?

Solo asentí, restándole importancia a su falta de puntualidad. Andamos y andamos hasta parar enfrente de un edificio negro y morado oscuro: la discoteca. Entrando dentro nos encontramos con los que habíamos quedado. Según Iván, "la peña" como el los llama… según yo, gente que no conozco de nada, excepto al que se me está acercando ahora, un idiota también, pero menos que el enano de mi lado.

–¡Iván, Yuriy! Que bueno que vinieron –dice el chico que se nos acaba de acercar.

–Si, bueno, no hay mucho que hacer en casa, Víktor –respondo de modo neutral, la verdad es que estos sitios me traen un poco al fresco.

Nos dirigimos a la barra y pido simplemente una coca-cola con hielo y limón, veo que Iván se pide un vodka… ¿en que tipo de antros me meto que hasta venden alcohol a menores? Bah… ¿Qué más da? Para un año que me falta para cumplir los dieciocho… la próxima vez me pediré yo algo con alcohol… simplemente por probar.

–Hola, ¿quieres bailar? –me giro, encontrándome con una chica castaña y ojos verdes. Bastante bien proporcionada la verdad… no está mal…

–Claro –muestro una sonrisa coqueta y la cojo de la mano, llevándola hasta la pista de baile.

Los dos nos empezamos a mover al compás de la música que en este momento es una canción tecno bastante movida. Ella mueve sus caderas de un lado al otro a un ritmo algo acelerado, haciendo rebotar sus senos, que no está de más decir que son bastante grandes. Yo tampoco quedo quieto, y empiezo a bailar. Muevo mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cadera, todo en mí se mueve.

–¿Y cómo te llamas? –pregunto a la chica una vez que llevamos ya un rato bailando.

–Lena, Lena Smirnov. Y tú eres…

–Yuriy Ivanov –sonrío del mismo modo en que lo hice cuando acepté bailar. Ella se me queda mirando y sonríe pícara, me gusta…-. ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Quince –mmm… si ya decía yo que parecía bastante joven. Cabecea, señalándome, indicando que le diga la mía también.

–Yo tengo diecisiete.

–Oye… ¿tu casa queda muy lejos? –vaya que directa es la chica, pero ¿por qué mentir? Yo también quiero lo que seguramente ella está pensando ahora.

–Pues no, la verdad es que no. ¿Te apetece que vayamos? –Ella sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Bien pues vamos…

Sin despedirme de nada ni nadie, la cojo de la mano y salimos de ese lugar con rumbo a mi casa. Una vez allí, las luces están apagadas, lo que indica que mi madre tampoco vino hoy a dormir, perfecto. Sonrío para mí, para que la chica no se de cuenta de mis deseos, aunque estoy seguro que son los mismos que los de ella.

Cierro la puerta y acerco a Lena por la cintura, besándola. Noto como al poco ya se ha abrazado a mi cuello, así que empiezo a andar, guiándola hacia el salón, mientras nos seguimos besando. Nos estamos acercando al lugar al que pensaba ir cuando escucho una especie de… ¿gemido? Al parece ella también lo escucha, pues se separa de mí.

–No me dijiste que había alguien en la casa –habla mirándome un poco nerviosa.

–No sabía que había alguien…

Nos miramos y llevamos la mirada hacia la esquina donde empieza el salón. Vamos hacia él, pero las luces están todas apagadas por lo que no logro distinguir quien hay. Busco el interruptor, y habiéndolo encontrado enciendo las luces.

–¿¡Mamá!? –grité, ¿y quién no lo haría si se encuentra a su madre follando con uno que no conoce en el salón de su casa?-. Antes eras más discreta… te ibas a cualquier motelucho, no te lo montabas en casa –dije mirándola con desprecio.

–No eres quien para juzgarme –me dice mirándome del mismo modo-. ¿Y quién es esa?

¿Esa? Giro mi vista y veo a Lena, ya me había olvidado de ella…

–Pues una chica que conocí hoy en la discoteca.

–¿Ves? Eres como yo… una puta que se va con la primera que pilla –me sigue mirando como si fuera una rata de alcantarilla o algo aun peor… pero tiene razón por lo que no puedo protestar.

–Tú me has parido y criado, ¿cómo quieres que sea? –nos seguimos aniquilando con la mirada… siempre es igual con mi madre.

–Bueno… yo creo que me voy mejor… -habló Lena, y menos mal que lo hizo o me veía liándome a ostias con mi madre…

No esperó a que nadie le respondiera y salió de la casa. Mi madre se acercó a mí, medio sin ropas cabe decir, y me cogió de brazo, llevándome al sofá y tirándome en él.

–No quiero que traigas más perras a la casa.

–Entonces deberías salir tú ya de ella, ¿no? –entendiendo el significado de mi frase, mi madre levantó la mano como señal de que me iba a dar una bofetada, pero esta nunca llegó.

La mano del hombre con el que estaba mi madre cogió la muñeca de ella, parando así el golpe que me iba a dar. Me fije en que era mucho más joven que mi madre, aunque eso no era de extrañar, siempre se va con hombres más jóvenes…

–Bryan no me impidas darle un golpe a mi hijo cuando se lo merece –mi madre mira con reproche al hombre, que no se de donde pero me suena mucho su cara…

–Pero hay que reconocer que también tenemos parte de culpa, déjalo en paz al chico –sonríe como si no pasara nada, que despreocupación la de este tipo… le pillan fornicando y el como si nada.

Mi madre parece que hizo caso al hombre, porque relajó su expresión. El tipo soltó su muñeca y ella dejó caer el brazo, haciendo ver que ya no me iba a pegar, o al menos, no de momento.

–De esta te has librado… pero no quiero ver a ninguna tipeja más por casa, ¿queda claro? –Yo solo asiento, pero mi madre se da por satisfecha al parecer-. Bryan… ¿Te importa venir otro día? –dice ahora mirando al hombre dulcemente… e hipócritamente también claro… como si creyera que los tíos son tontos y no se dan cuenta de que va solo a una cosa: sexo.

–Confórmate con que vuelva a venir –mi madre cambió su expresión por completo al escuchar su respuesta, no sabría como interpretar el rostro de mi madre ahora la verdad… pero yo tuve que contenerme una risilla que por poco escapa al oír lo dicho por… ¿Bryan? Creo que le dijo así…

–Jeje Si, pero esperemos que si vuelvas –sigue con su hipocresía-. Anda Yuriy, no me hagas quedar mal y acompaña a nuestro invitado hasta la puerta.

Yo asiento más que nada por no recibir más golpes, porque como si no hubiera quedado ya bastante mal…

Bryan y yo nos levantamos del sofá y caminamos hacia la puerta pero al llegar justo me acordé donde lo había visto.

–Espera –llamé haciendo que frenara su ida-. Tú… eres el protagonista de Células del placer ¿no? –puse cara rara al decir el nombre… pero es que en verdad es extraño…

–¿Viste esa mierda de película? –se volvió a acercar a mi, puesto que ya se había alejado un poco.

–Mi amigo Iván me la trajo para que la viera, pero aun no la he visto.

–Oye… ¿A qué discoteca fuiste hoy? –me pregunta con cierta curiosidad.

–Pues a una que hay por aquí cerca que está muy bien, se llama Pirámide –contesto, señalando con el dedo por donde se llega.

–Vale, ya me pasaré… por cierto, si llegas a masturbarte mientras ves la película, házmelo saber –esto último lo dijo en un tono… ¿sensual? Bueno… he de reconocer que el tío este en persona está para mojar pan-. Bueno… nos vemos… Yuriy –me guiñó un ojo al tiempo que se le alejaba.

Una vez que se fue me dirigí a mi cuarto. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada… y creo que para mañana no me podré librar de ir al instituto.

oOoOo

–¡Yuriy! –escucho un grito de no se que procedencia… aun tengo mucho sueño-. ¡Yuriy! –el grito se intensificó. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Mi madre entró en mi cuarto gritando mi nombre, seguramente para que ya me levantara para ir a esa maldita cárcel en la que lo más productivo que te pueden enseñar es que tienes que ponerte condón antes de follar.

–Ya… ya me levanto, mamá. Deja de gritar –dije, levantándome de la cama.

–Más te vale no llegar tarde como siempre –ella continua diciéndome cosas que yo simplemente ignoro.

Me arreglo poniéndome unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, unos botines blancos con dos líneas a cada lado azul marino y una camiseta negra de manga corta. De lo que más me alegro de no tener mucho dinero es que no tengamos ni para pagar un colegio de esos con uniforme… no soportaría tener que llevar esa mierda más tiesa que mi polla cuando está erecta…

Sin desayunar siquiera salgo de mi casa con rumbo al instituto. Pensé unas cuantas veces en cambiar de dirección e irme a cualquier otro sitio, pero como siga faltando así me van a terminar expulsando… aunque tampoco es algo que me importe demasiado…

Cuando llego a clase me encuentro con Iván que me mira extrañado.

–¿Cómo es que vienes hoy a clase habiendo estado toda la noche "divirtiéndote"? –me pregunta burlón.

–Pues porque quizás no me divertí tanto –después de esta frase me mira curioso y se sienta en la silla del pupitre que está enfrente del mío haciéndome saber que quiere toda la historia, por lo que no me quedó otra que contársela.

Cuando hube terminado mi relato se me quedó mirando con cara de… ¿asco?

–¡Puaj! Te encontraste a tu madre follando, ¡qué grima!

–Ya te digo… pero… ¿quién se resistiría a tirarse a ese tío? –a poco se me cae la baba al recordar la poca ropa con lo que lo encontré.

–Que suerte… me lo tienes que presentar.

–Me preguntó por la discoteca en la que estuvimos y dijo que se pasaría…

–¿Verdad que iremos esta noche Yura?, ¿verdad que iremos? –se levantó de golpe de la silla, apoyando su manos en mi pupitre e inclinándose para acercar su rostro al mío.

–Iván… aléjate –dije de modo hastío, alejando su cara con mi mano-. Y si… iremos esta noche…

–¿A dónde iréis esta noche? –un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color se nos acercó.

–A la discoteca de ayer, Víktor. ¿Tú vienes? –preguntó Iván ya habiéndose incorporado.

–¡Claro! ¿A qué hora? –dice entusiasmado. No entiendo porqué a la gente le gusta tanto esos sitios…

–¿Os parece bien a la misma de hoy? –Iván nos mira a ambos esperando una respuesta.

–Por mi vale –afirmó Víktor. Yo únicamente me limité a encogerme de hombros, haciendo ver que me daba igual.

–Bien, pues esta noche en la puerta de la discoteca. Hoy no voy a por ti, Yura, que luego te me quejas –bufé ante el comentario. Como si me quejara por gusto.

El profesor entró al aula y cada quien se fue para su sitio. El resto de las clases trascurrieron sin percance alguno, bueno… quizás hubiese estado a punto de dormirme, pero aparte de eso nada…

oOoOo

Eran las diez y media cuando me empecé a arreglar para salir. Me puse unos pantalones negros de cuero y una camisa del mismo color y material sin mangas y con una cremallera en medio para poder ponerse. Todo esto bastante ajustado, menos mal que mi madre no está en casa o dudo que me hubiese dejado salir con esta ropa. Me termino de vestir poniéndome los zapatos –también negros- y salgo de mi casa.

Caminé hacia la discoteca, mirando a todos lados disimuladamente sin mover la cabeza. No era que fuera un miedica pero esos barrios y más aún de noche… no eran muy seguros que se diga…

Por suerte llegué vivo a la discoteca, y no es que exagere con lo de "vivo". Divisé a Víktor en la entrada pero no a Iván, por lo que me supongo que aun tendremos que esperarle otro buen rato.

–Hola Yu –me saluda nada más llegué a su lado-. Aun no ha llegado Iván…

–Ya… ya veo. Nunca aprenderá a llegar a la hora –dije fastidiado.

Estuvimos esperando un cuarto de hora cuando por fin lo vimos aparecer.

–Jeje lo siento… pero es que si de verdad lo voy a conocer, tengo que estar mejor que nunca –yo simplemente suspire cansado y Víktor puso cara de confusión.

–¿A quién vas a conocer?

–¡Ah verdad! No te conté que hoy vamos a ver a Bryan, el de la peli porno que te dije –al parecer Iván está más emocionado de lo que creía…

–Iván… aun no sabemos si va a venir hoy o no…

–Déjalo Yura, no lo desilusiones –me dice Víktor. Pero es que si no le digo, se desilusionará cuando vea que no viene…-. Bueno entramos ¿o no?

Ambos asentimos y entramos al lugar. Nos dirigimos primero hacia la barra para pedir algo. A diferencia de ayer, hoy ordeno un sheridan con hielo, me apetece estar un poco a tono…

Me doy la vuelta en el banco donde me senté cuando llegamos a la barra y veo que la mayoría de la gente está bailando, otros tantos simplemente están sentados como yo y otros… dándose el lote…

A Iván lo habían sacado a bailar… alguien que tuvo mucho valor cabe mencionar, porque él baila fatal… Víktor fue el que sacó a la pista a una chica, bastante linda por cierto, tiene buen gusto…

–Vaya… Al final has venido –oigo una voz a mi lado que me resulta familiar.

–¡Bryan! –exclamé-. A mí, el que se me hace raro que haya venido eres tú… pensé que no vendrías…

–Ya… la verdad yo tampoco sabía si podría venir o no, pero ya ves –dice sentándose en el asiento de mi lado. Coge el vaso de sheridan y bebe un sorbo-. Me encanta el sheridan…

–Si, y a mí… de echo… ese vaso es mío –dije quitándole el vaso de la mano y mirándolo mal.

–Jeje No te enfades. Solo fue un sorbito de nada… –dice sonriendo como si nada-. ¿Quieres bailar?

Me encojo de hombros y el vuelve a sonreír. Me coge de la mano llevándome a la pista de baile en la que suena más lenta que la de ayer…

Empezamos a movernos los dos. Esta música es algo más pausada, más sensual… Movemos nuestros cuerpos a un ritmo lento, dejándonos llevar por ella.

De repente la música cambia, dejando de lado el baile por separado para dar paso a uno en pareja. Bryan y yo nos acercamos y yo llevé mis brazos hacia su cuello y él hasta mi cintura en una especie de abrazo. Sin entender la razón, mi corazón se aceleró. Quizás estaba nervioso porque es la primera vez que bailo un baile lento…

–¿Has bailado alguna vez este tipo baile? Porque yo no… por eso no quiero quejas si te piso o algo –no pude evitar soltar una risilla por su comentario.

–Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he bailado nunca…

–Pues no quiero pisotones, ¿eh? –me advierte.

–Yo no puedo pisarte a ti, ¿pero tú a mi si? –este tipo tiene un morro que se lo pisa…

–Exacto.

Iba a protestar cuando empezó a moverse, llevándome a mí con él. Íbamos a un ritmo bastante lento, moviendo nuestros cuerpos al compás de la música.

Pasaron varios horas, no se cuantas y la gente se empezaba a marchar.

–Oye, ¿no te aburre ya esto? –me pregunta de repente Bryan.

–Pues si, la verdad… pero no quiero llegar a casa y encontrármela vacía o con mi madre borracha o peor aun… como ayer…

–Entonces… ¿Dónde vas a dormir? –curiosea, o tal vez… ¿pretende otra cosa?

–Quizás me quede toda la noche por la calle…

–Eso no te lo permitiré –me interrumpe-. Aparte de que es necesario dormir… estas calles son peligrosas, y tú que vives aquí deberías saberlo.

–¿Y dónde quieres que duerma?, ¿en tu casa?

–Pues mi casa no está en esta ciudad… yo aquí me hospedo en un hotel… –se queda pensando en no se que cosas-. ¡Ya se! Anda ven…

Yo no respondo nada, simplemente voy hacia donde me lleva de la mano. Salimos de la discoteca y nos dirigimos hacia un coche grande negro.

–Sube –me ordena y yo así lo hago, sentándome en el asiento del copiloto y Bryan en el del conductor.

–¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunte cuando llevaba un rato conduciendo a no se donde.

–Veintiocho, ¿por?

–Porque pensé que eras más joven y me sorprendí de que supieras conducir.

–De todas formas… se conducir desde los dieciséis… –su vista no se aparta en ningún momento de la carretera, ni la mía de él.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Ya te dije que no te iba a dejar pasarte la noche por las calles…

–Tu vida y la mía son muy distintas –lo interrumpí ahora yo-. Tú eres un actor famoso y yo un simple adolescente de un barrio por el que la gente prefiere no pasarse.

–Aun así… lo que es peligroso para uno, es peligroso para todos…

No respondí. Como ya dije, no soy un miedica pero… si que me da algo de miedo pasarme la noche por las calles de mi barrio. Aunque… ahora que me da por pensar, lo que estoy haciendo ahora tampoco es que sea muy de fiar… estoy yendo con alguien a quien conocí ayer y aun lugar que desconozco…

–Ya llegamos –el auto se detiene delante de un edificio grande y lujoso, muy bien iluminado-. Vamos, sal. No te he traído para que te quedes a dormir en el coche –me dice burlón.

Salimos del coche y él se acerca a mi lado, indicándome con un gesto de cabeza que andara. Entramos al edificio, que al parecer era un hotel. Yo me limitaba a seguir a Bryan por todos los pasillos y plantas hasta que se paró delante de una puerta.

–Aquí es –dice abriéndola-. Vamos, entra.

Entramos a la habitación, que es muy lujosa por cierto. Nada mas entrar está la cocina pero Bryan se dirige directamente hacia el salón por lo que no me paro a ver que hay en ella. En el salón hay una gran televisión de plasma en la pared y enfrente de esta un sofá. En una esquina hay una mesa pequeña y bastante baja al igual que los sillones que rodean a esta, que son dos, de un material blanco y parece suave, para solo una persona. En el techo una gran lámpara de no se cuantas bombillas, son demasiadas para que me ponga a contarlas. Enfrente hay una gran ventana que da a la calle y tanto al lado derecho como al izquierdo hay dos puertas a las que me quedo mirando…

–La de allí –dice Bryan señalando la puerta de la derecha, al parecer me vio mirándolas-, es el cuarto donde esta la cama y la otra –señala la puerta en paralela al cuarto-, es el baño.

Asentí y él se retiró a la cocina. No sabiendo que hacer, me fui hasta el sillón más grande y puse la tele. Al rato vi aparecer a Bryan con un vaso de no se que bebida.

–¿Quieres? –me dice levantando el vaso.

–¿Qué es?

–Un White Label –pongo cara de confusión, por lo que sigue hablando-, un whisky.

–Bueno, vale –aunque la verdad nunca he probado un whisky…

Bryan vuelve a la cocina para echarme mi vaso. Cuando vuelve se sienta en el sillón donde estoy.

–Toma –me da mi vaso correspondiente-. ¿Sabes? No debería dar alcohol a menores… si te pasara algo la culpa luego me la echarían a mí.

–No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada por un poco de alcohol.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que más que nada nos aburríamos viendo la tele, en cuanto nos bebimos el tercer vaso de whisky yo ya no quise más y Bryan… pues no se porque el tampoco bebió más.

–Oye, ¿quieres ir a dormir ya? –asentí. La verdad es que ya estaba cansado.

Nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto donde veo que solo hay una cama.

–¿Dónde voy a dormir? –pregunto, pues ahora que lo pienso solo he visto que haya esta cama.

–Pues aquí.

–¿Y tu?

–Aquí.

Un momento… no estará pensando en…

–Dormiremos juntos.

Si… está pensando en eso…

–Pe-pero… juntos… ¿en la misma cama? –lo se… esa fue una pregunta bastante estúpida.

–No… tú en esta cama y yo en la mía que esta en Luna –me dice sarcásticamente-. ¡Pues claro que en la misma cama!

–Bueno, bueno. No hace falta que grites no estoy sordo –lo miro molesto-. Pero… ¿qué me voy a poner para dormir?

–¿Te dejo un pijama mío? Te va a estar grande, pero mejor que dormir sin nada, ¿no? Aunque… la idea de que duermas sin nada tampoco es tan mala –me mira mientras sonríe pícaro.

–Prefiero la idea del pijama…

–Como quieras.

Busca en un cajón un pijama que fuese… el más cercano a mi talla, y al encontrarlo me lo pasó y levantándose se empezó a quitar la ropa. Yo no podía apartar mi vista de él pero al recordar lo estúpido que me debía ver mirándolo tan fijamente, quité mis ojos de encima suya y comencé a desnudarme también. Me puse el pijama que era de manga corta, azul celeste, sin ningún dibujo…

–Hace juego con tus ojos –llevo la mirada hacia donde proviene la voz y veo que Bryan me mira descaradamente.

–¿Vas a dormir así? –ignoré su comentario, y pregunte al ver que solo llevaba los boxers puestos.

–Si, ¿te molesta?

–No… me da lo mismo.

Nos metemos en la cama, tapándonos con las sábanas e intento dormir. Varias vueltas doy en la cama pero no consigo conciliar en sueño. Paro de moverme para no despertar a Bryan el que parece que se durmió hacer rato. Una hora… dos horas… no se cuantas pasaron ya.

Me doy la vuelta una vez más pero esta vez choco con algo… o más bien debería decir con alguien.

–¿Quieres dejar ya de dar vueltas? –Bryan me mira molesto, seguramente porque no lo dejo dormir.

–Perdón… –respondo apenado-. Es que no puedo dormir…

–¡No me digas! No me había dado cuenta –responde con sarcasmo y yo lo miro mal-. Aunque… en la noche se pueden hacer mas cosas aparte de dormir.

–¿Qué?, ¿Cómo qué? No se me ocurre… –estoy francamente aburrido y no puedo dormir… quizás esto me distraiga más…

–¿Cómo qué? Oh… pues tal vez como esto –se acerca a mí sonriendo con lascividad, y me besa.

Yo únicamente me dejo llevar sin poder evitarlo. Noto que Bryan se acerca más a mí, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, pegando más nuestros cuerpos. No queriéndome quedar atrás paso los míos por su cuello, mientras acaricio el cabello de su coronilla.

El beso va tomando forma propia. Cada vez es más pasional y ardiente. Siento como Bryan lame mis labios con su lengua y poco después la intenta introducir en mi boca, cosa que yo le permito sin dudar.

Sus manos viajaron hasta los botones de la camiseta del pijama, desabrochándolos poco a poco, demasiado lento para mi gusto. Muerdo levemente su lengua para hacerle saber que vaya más rápido, pero al parecer como especie de "castigo" por morderle, aun va más lento. Cuando terminó de quitar todos los botones a la prenda, la tiro… a cualquier punto de la habitación, no estoy como para ponerme a ver dónde cae.

Mis manos, hartas de tocar solo su cabello, se dirigen hacia sus hombros y brazos, palpando todo lo que encuentran en su camino, y he de reconocer que es tío está bastante fuerte.

Su boca deja la mía, bajando hasta mi cuello empezando a dar suaves toques con los labios para terminar en chupetones cuyas marcas que dejaran, van a durar bastante. Sin poder evitarlo gimo ante las cosas que me hace, no me gusta dejarme dominar pero es tan sumamente… placentero.

Sus manos estaban en mis pezones, pellizcándolos y dando leves tirones de ellos.

–Ah… mmm… –muerdo mi labio inferior para que de mi boca no vuelva a salir gemido alguno, cosa que me es imposible cuando Bryan sigue bajando hasta morder uno de los pezones-. Aaah…

Bryan sube otra vez hasta mi rostro pero cuando creí que me iba a besar pasa de largo a mis labios y alcanza mi odio.

–Vaya… ¿ya estas tan caliente? –dice al tiempo que lleva su mano hasta toca mi erección por encima del pantalón.

–Mhh… –si será… ¿quién se cree para calentarme tanto este imbécil?

–Je –ríe con sorna-. Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar… –después de estas palabras, muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome suspirar.

Me empuja ligeramente sobre la cama subiendo él encima mía apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí. Baja de nuevo por mi cuerpo, lamiendo todo el pecho, y se detiene justo en el pezón contrario al de antes. Empieza a repetir la operación antes ejecutada con su hermano gemelo, mientras a este lo pellizca con su mano izquierda. Mis manos se separan de su cuerpo, dejándose caer a ambos lados de mi cabeza, apretando las sabanas al sentir como Bryan metía su mano libre en el pantalón atrapando así mi miembro.

–Bry-an… –gemí entrecortadamente su nombre.

La mano que tenía presa mi miembro empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, masturbándolo. ¡Dios! ¡Qué gusto! Me sentía llegar justo cuando Bryan retiro cada una de sus manos de los lugares de mi cuerpo donde habían sido ubicadas. Su boca también dejó mi pezón para seguir bajando, hasta llegar a mi ombligo, pero antes de hacerle nada, Bryan hablo.

–Es que… si te vas a correr… prefiero que lo hagas en mi boca –¡cabrón! Sabía que me iba a correr y por eso paró… me lo cargaría aquí mismo sino estuviera en mi estado…

Su lengua se introdujo en mi ombligo, haciéndome dar un leve suspirito. Sus inquietas extremidades otra vez se pusieron manos a la obra, empezando a quitar el pantalón de pijama. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ir tan endemoniadamente lento?!

–Bryan… date prisa… –acabé suplicando, pero es que ya no puedo más…

Por una vez, Bryan me hizo caso, me quitó el pantalón al mismo tiempo que los boxers dejándolos fuera de nuestro alcance. Volvió a bajar y de sopetón se metió mi miembro en la boca.

–¡Ahhhh! –Que delicia… ¿Cómo no gemir con el placer que me está haciendo sentir? Ya no se que digo… ya no se que hago… solo se quiero más… y que Bryan me va a dar ese "más".

Y no me equivoco porque aumenta la velocidad en la que succiona mi miembro, sacándolo de la boca a veces para masturbarlo con la mano y volviéndolo a engullir. No puedo más… lo que me hace me está haciendo perder el control por completo, y no creo que puedo contenerme mucho.

Al poco siento una corriente eléctrica que me recorre por completo, haciendo que me viniera en la boca de Bryan. Tenía los ojos cerrados del placer pero pude notar como subía de nuevo, esta vez si, para alcanzar mis labios. No se había tragado mi semen… al menos no todo, puesto que me da a probar un poco en el beso. Nuestras lenguas vuelven a jugar en nuestras bocas pero ya no aguantamos más, ninguno de los dos, lo se… noto su miembro erecto encima del mío que ya se ha vuelto a erguir de nuevo.

Bryan se quita sus boxers, y me hace girarme y ponerme a cuatro patas, cual perro callejero… y nunca mejor dicho lo de "callejero" siendo yo quien soy.

Siento que introduce en mi entrada un dedo, que me hace hacer una mueca extraña con la cara, no duele… pero es bastante incómodo. Empieza a mover el dedo en círculos dentro de mí, me voy acostumbrado un poco más a la incomodidad, ya no se siente tan mal… Bryan al percibir esto, mete un segundo dedo que no se sintió tan ajeno a mí como el otro. Acabó por introducir el tercero, pero para el tiempo que lo tuvo dentro hubiese sido mejor que metiera directamente la polla, digo yo…

Puso la punta del glande en mi entrada y antes de meterlo se masturbó un poco. Empezó a adentrarse en mí lentamente ¡Oh, madre! Esto duele bastante más que los dedos… pero no se siente del todo mal…

Cuando lo hubo introducido entero, esperó un poco para que me acostumbrara.

–¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

–¿Quién… te dijo… que te… detuvieras? –respondí con otra pregunta, y solo atiné a escuchar una leve risilla por su parte antes de que empezara con las embestidas.

Comenzó lentamente, más lento de lo que a mí me gustaría y se lo hago saber moviendo mis caderas a la par que él para que fuera más rápido. Y así lo hizo puesto que aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas notablemente. Empezaron a ser cada vez más y más rápidas, más y más salvajes.

¡Dios! Si esto es pecado, el infierno es el paraíso. Bryan llevó una de sus manos hasta mis muslos, acariciándolos, mientras con la otra sujetaba mi cintura. En una de sus tantas caricias a mis muslos su mano se desvió hasta mi miembro, tomando posesión de él.

–Mhh… Ahhh… Bryan… no… puedo… contenerme… –no sabía el tono de voz en que lo dije, ya ni me escucho, solo logro escuchar gemidos… suspiros… jadeos…

–Ahh… Yura… Yo tampoco… puedo…

Una embestida que alcanzó un punto en mí que ni yo sabía que tenía, me hizo jadear y pedir a Bryan porque diese de nuevo en ese lugar, y así lo hizo… esa y otras cuantas veces más.

Bryan se dejó caer a mi espalda, abrazándome con el brazo que tenía en la cintura, al tiempo que seguía moviendo su otra mano y sus caderas. No pudiendo soportar el peso, caigo apoyándome en mis codos. Esto hace que mi culo se eleve y pueda llegar más profundo.

El ritmo de la mano de Bryan aumentó, por lo que dudo que pueda contenerme mucho. Al poco tiempo me derrame en la cama gritando el nombre de Bryan y con unas cuantas embestidas más se vino él en mi interior, mientras gemía de un modo que pondría a cualquiera…

Nos dejamos caer en la cama exhaustos. Salió de dentro de mí, para dejarme respirar con normalidad, y se tumbó en su lado de la cama, y yo me volví para mirarlo.

–¿Ves? Por la noche hay otras cosas que hacer aparte de dormir –me sonríe divertido.

–Si… y son cosas mucho mejores que dormir… –sonrío de igual modo a él.

–Al final… no somos tan distintos… –me dice de repente.

–Supongo… pero solo tenemos una cosa en común –digo abrazándome a él y aprovecha para taparnos con las sabanas.

Si… una cosa en común… y esa cosa es… que a los dos, nos encanta el sexo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas: **Primer one-shot y lemon que hago...  
Espero que os guste, al menos.


End file.
